The Merlin Interference
by indyhpfangirl
Summary: Merlin has lived the last 1300 alone isolating himself from the magical and nonmagical worlds alike. Merlin feels the Old Religion being used and goes to investigate only to find an orphaned Harry Potter. After seeing the life he is meant to live, he decides to step in and raise Harry himself with a little help from the remaining Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever fanfiction! I am a huge fan of both Merlin and Harry Potter. I was super upset when Merlin ended so I started thinking about what he would do waiting around for Arthur. This is that story! Mostly Merlin point of view, but Harry Potter story timeline._

I do not own either Merlin or Harry Potter!

 _Italics_ -Flashback/memory

Chapter 1 - A Tragedy in Godric's Hollow

It was a magic he hadn't felt in decades that woke the old man. He sat up and looked around his room trying to sense where it was coming from. He jumped out of bed, shoved his feet into his boots and grab his coat and bag before running out of his house.

For an old man he could really move. He knew where he needed to go to help locate the source of the magic that had woken him. He muttered to himself and his eyes briefly turned gold. One second he was standing outside of his house, next he was standing outside of an ancient and isolated cave.

Quickly walking into the cave, the old man rushed into the only room in the cave. The room was covered in crystals;the ground, the walls and the ceiling all were covered in the beautiful blue crystals. He walked up to the big crystal located in the middle of the cave. Muttering another few words to himself he placed a hand over the crystal, which lit up for a second before showing the man what he wanted to see.

In the crystal was the location of where the magic had originated. It showed a dark house that had part of the roof blown off, which was still smoking. His eyes turned gold and the picture in the crystal zoomed out to show where the house was located. Recognizing the village where the house was located the man turned and left the cave. Another muttered word and flash of gold eye, and the old man disappeared and reappeared in front of the house.

Before going into the house the old man decided to change his appearance. With a gold flash of his eyes the old man's hair turned black, beard disappeared and his skin smoothed until he looked like a young man in his twenties. Walking confidently up to the door, the man, whose name for the last ten years had been Morgan, opened the door and walked into the dark house.

Standing on the threshold he could sense all the magic that had occurred in the house. He could sense that the only magic performed in the house was dark magic of the new kind and the Old Religion magic. He could sense death as well. Walking into the house he conjured a ball of fire in his hand and made his way to the stairs. The second floor was his end destination since that's where he sensed the Old magic had been used.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. His bright blue eyes, which had been alight with curiosity and life now dimmed as he saw the first victim lying on the stairs. It was a young man with black hair, couldn't have been older than 21 with hazel eyes that were open but lifeless. Morgan walked up the stairs, knelt down and closed the young man's eyes. He stood back and looked back up the stairs, sensing that this wasn't the only death he would find.

Moving back up the stairs Morgan looked in the rooms. The first room was a bedroom that was empty of people, but had lots of moving photographs on the wall. He finally walked up to the only other bedroom on that floor. It was a child's bedroom and Morgan really didn't want to go in there until he heard a sound coming from the room. He rushed into the room and stopped.

It was like he had walked into a room filled to the brim with Old magic. He wasn't the only one in the room however. The noise he heard was a baby who was sniffling and reaching from his crib towards the woman lying on the ground. The red haired lady was the other death he had sensed, but it was mixed with Old magic.

Walking into the room he noticed that the hole in roof outside originated from this room opposite the baby's crib, like someone had been blasted out of the house away from the baby. Morgan walked up to the crib and looked at the boy. He looked no older than 1 or 2 with messy black hair, bright green eyes that were looking up at Morgan with tears in them. On his forehead was a scar that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Morgan felt the Old Magic surrounding the boy. Deciding to investigate what had happened Morgan put his hand on the boys head and muttered a spell. With a flash of gold eyes Morgan was able to see what the boy had seen.

 _Sitting in the living room, the black haired man made puffs of colorful smoke come out of his wand, which the baby was laughing at and trying to catch. A door opened and the red haired woman came in "It's time for bed Harry."_

 _Picking up the baby the young man handed 'Harry" over to the woman then threw his wand on the couch and yawned. The red haired woman started walking up the stairs with the baby. Then he heard the front door burst open. He saw the young man run into hall way yelling behind him "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Then there was a cold laugh and then a voice said "Avada Kadavra!" There was a flash of green and he heard a thud,which must have been James falling on the stairs._

 _Lily had made it to the baby's room and slammed the door. She put Harry in his crib and started pilling furniture in front of the door as fast as she could completely forgetting about using magic. Then Lily ran to Harry kissed him on the head and said "I love you Harry, we both do."_

 _Then the door was forced open by a hooded figure that just oozed dark magic. He pushed aside the chairs and boxes blocking the door with the wave of his wand. Lily threw her arms out in front of the crib holding Harry. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

" _Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside, now." The hooded man said in a high cold voice._

" _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

" _This is my last warning-"_

" _Not Harry!Please have mercy, have mercy! Not Harry! Not Harry! Please I'll do anything!"_

 __" _Stand aside. Stand aside girl!Avada Kadavra!" The flash of green light filled the room and Lily dropped to the floor. Harry was standing up in the crib and looked up into the hooded man's face with curiosity in his eyes. It wasn't until the man pointed their wand into his face that the baby started to cry._

" _Avada Kedavra!" The hooded man said. The jet of green light hit the boy then rebounded onto the hooded man, which hit the man and blew out the ceiling. The hooded man was blasted with his own spell, which destroyed his body. The boy kept crying in pain and wanting his mother to get up off the floor and hug him._

Morgan removed his hand from the boy's head. He realized when Lily had stood in front of Harry to protect and take the spell for Harry, she somehow invoked the Old Religion to protect Harry after she died. It surrounded and engulfed Harry, but of course the hooded man had not sensed or seen this before trying to kill the boy. The Old Religion spell was still working inside Harry as a protection spell against Voldemort,which will stay for the rest of his life.

Morgan knew that the hooded man wasn't completely dead and would someday be back. The dark aura around that hooded man was from more than using the Unforgivable curses. He made a quick decision, he was going to do a spell that he promised himself that he would never do again. Seeing the future had never worked out for him before.

He took out a smaller crystal that he had taken from the Crystal cave years ago and put it in his hand. Pointing it toward Harry, Merlin looked in the crystal. He saw Harry living with a blonde skinny woman, a fat man and a boy around his age all making poor little Harry's childhood hell. He saw Harry on a boat going to a huge castle and the return of the hooded man and all the trouble that would come to Harry without Morgan in his life.

His real name, that no one living ever called him, was Merlin and he had isolated himself from the rest of the world, magical and non magical alike, for the last 1300 years. Merlin looked down into Harry's bright green eyes and made a life changing decision for both of them.

Merlin was going to rejoin the New Magic world and raise Harry himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I had a hard time deciding who should come first, Sirius, Snape or Hagrid. I really like in the movie how Snape was the first one to appear at the Potters' house after Voldemort attack them. I just wanted to get on with the story. SO in my mind Snape already appeared and left before Merlin got there since he had to go to the crystal cave and all that. It'll be a nice surprise for Merlin 's in this part and his dialect is the hardest thing to read and write so I made it as simple as I could, but hopeful it still kinda sounds like Hagrid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin. :(

Chapter 2- The Rider of a Flying Motorbike

The sound of a loud, roaring engine brought Merlin back to his surroundings. He reached down and picked Harry up out of the crib. Merlin walked downstairs, then looked back up the stairs at the two bodies still lying on the floor. With a wave of his hand two cots were conjured out of thin air. Another wave and the young couple were set on the cots in the living room.

Merlin walked up to the door and looked out the window. What looked like a motorcycle flew from the sky and landed in front of the house. The lights and engine turned off, which let Merlin see the silhouette of a man getting off the bike.

The man started walking up to the house, but then paused. _He must have sensed something was wrong._ Merlin thought. He must have thought right because the man started rushing up to the house. Merlin moved away from the door closer to the staircase.

The man burst into the house and shouted "James!Lily!Harry!"

He came to an abrupt halt when he saw Merlin holding Harry. He quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Merlin. "Who are you?"

Merlin put up the hand that wasn't holding Harry. "Well I go by Morgan these days, how 'bout you?"

"What are you doing here and where are James and Lily?"

"I'm here to help Harry. James and Lily are in the living room. I am sorry. I am so sorry. A dark wizard got here before I did." Merlin said empathizing with the young man.

The man looked at him and realizing what he meant, he ran into the living room. Merlin stayed where he was, head down, as the man yelled in agony and heartbreak. Merlin knew what it was like to lose family and friends so he knew exactly the agony the young man was feeling in the other room.

There was a noise outside like someone walking up the house and Merlin rushed up to the door. He threw it open and walked outside leaving the man inside to his grief in peace. It had been many years since he had felt the agony of losing someone he cared about, but he still remembered what it felt like and he was sure the young man would want to be alone.

Outside stood an extremely tall bearded man, so tall that Merlin thought he had to have giant's blood in him to be so tall. "Who are you and what are you doin' here?" the tall man said while brandishing a pink umbrella at Merlin, which Merlin thought was really weird.

"That seems to be the question tonight,"Merlin said. "I go by Morgan, and you are?"

"Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore sen' me to get Harry." Hagrid said.

"What's this Professor Dumbledore doing that's so important he can't come get Harry himself?"

"He's a very busy man Dumbledore. He's helpin' round up Death Eaters that are on the loose right now."

" Who's Harry's next of kin?" Merlin asked.

"I was told to take him to his Aun' and Uncle." Hagrid replied.

"Well like hell I'm letting him go there. He's staying with me." A voice from behind Merlin said. Merlin turned and noticed that he had left the door open and the man inside must've heard their conversation.

"Sirius Black! What're you doin' here? Dumbledore sen' me and I do wha' he asks. You know Dumbledore knows what's best for Harry." Hagrid told the man in the doorway.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says right now. My family is in here dead and Harry's all I've got. Besides I'm Harry's Godfather,which makes me Harry's guardian, not Dumbledore." Sirius argued back.

"Ok, Ok both of you shut it! You're going to wake Harry then I'll be really mad."Merlin said. "I don't care what this Dumbledore says really. I came here for one purpose and one purpose only. To help Harry. If he goes to his aunt and uncle's no one will be happy least of all Harry. So- _**I**_ am going to take both Harry and Sirius with me. If Dumbledore has a problem with that he can come and have a chat. You can go tell him that for me."

"I don' understand, who exactly are you?" Hagrid asked.

"I've gone by many names over the years, but just tell him I'm Emrys, Morgan Emrys. He's a smart boy he'll figure out who I am. Then he'll know where to find us. 'Till then, toodaloo, bye!"

Hagrid huffed and grumbled but he did turn around and start walking down the path and out of sight. Merlin then turned to Sirius."Is that ok with you?"

"Oh so now you ask."Sirius said. "I don't even know who you are! You keep just saying your name. Who are you really?"

"Let's go somewhere private to talk then and I'll tell you. Can't have everyone knowing, can we?" Merlin said then grabbed SIrius' arm. With a flash of golden eyes, Merlin teleported himself and the two other wizards to his house by a lake.


End file.
